


To Be Young And In Love In New York City

by peterkavinskylarajean



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fake Dating, Fluff, New York City, Slow Burn, after high school, childhood friends reunite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterkavinskylarajean/pseuds/peterkavinskylarajean
Summary: Peter and Lara Jean run into each other in New York City, literally. He's having a hard time getting Gen of him, so they start to fake date. And then the fake dating turns into... you know the rest :)





	1. Chapter 1

Lara Jean had just moved the New York City. She decided to take advantage of the sights and spontaneously went out on a run. After grabbing her phone and changing into floral workout leggings and a sports bra, she popped in her earbuds and started playing Taylor Swift’s Shake It Off. 

She breathed in the fresh air and admired the beautiful scenery around her. Just as she turned the corner, she ran into a beautiful, tall stranger.

“Covey?” She immediately looked up to see who it was.

“Wait who are-Kavinsky?”

Breathless, Lara Jean stared at her old seventh grade crush, the beautiful boy named Peter Kavinsky. She had played spin the bottle with her childhood friends, Chris, Genevieve, John Ambrose McClaren, and of course Peter K. When the bottle landed on him, she immediately offered to spin again, keeping her eyes on the jealous Gen, but Peter leaned in anyway and gave her an innocent little peck. Gen was always a little over the top, but what Lara Jean didn’t know that day was that Gen would leave her as a friend just for kissing her crush. Lara Jean never had a crush on Peter until that day, until that kiss.

“Woah. You never call me Kavinsky. Remember that letter. You always thought Kavinsky sounded like it belonged to ‘an old man with a long white beard.’”

“That was a long time ago,” mumbled Lara Jean. 

In high school, Kitty had sent her precious letters. Her love letters. It did get her in some trouble for a month, but Peter let it go eventually because it was just the type of person he was.

“Anyways, never thought you’d be the type of girl to move to New York City.”

“Well I guess you haven’t talked to me in a while to know anything about me.”

After the letter, everything was more awkward between the two. Actually, just for her. Of course, Peter was just happily surprised and it was a nice ego boost after Gen dumped him. Lara Jean avoided him at all costs and he didn’t seem to mind. 

“I couldn’t when you started to ignore me after you know what. You know that letter where you told me how you liked me and how I was beautiful, how I’m a good singer, and something about me choosing to be partners with Jeffrey Suttlemen even with his B.O. or whatever. Seriously, I was flattered and-

“Ok I get it. I can’t believe you’d remember after what, six years,” she muttered.

"It was the only love letter that I got that was actually sincere and not I love you Kavinsky and all that generic stuff. Wow. I seriously got a lot of those. Not surprised though because I am beautiful.” He smirked and gave her one of those signature winks. 

“Well it was nice catching up with you or whatever this was. I guess I’ll see you around or something so bye.” Before he could response, she took off, not bothering to look back. She knew she was never going to see him again. Not if she could help it. She sprinted all the way to her apartment but having to stop a several times after losing her breath. Even in high school, she wasn't the most athletic person or at all.

“Chris. Guess who I saw? Never mind you wouldn’t be able to guess. It was Peter Kavinsky. Gen’s Peter.”

In order to afford her apartment, she lived with Chris, her best friend. After Chris went to Costa Rica, she still had her big dreams, but she secretly knew that she had to go to college. She decided to go to New York City with Lara Jean to go to school while still being on an adventure. 

“Wow. Haven’t heard that name in what? Six years?”

“I know right.”

“Wait, never mind. My cousin, that she devil, is his girlfriend or something. On and off of course. So did you get his number? I mean come on he was your once your best friend and then he was your crush. Anddd this is New York City. Seriously, have you not learned anything from your rom coms? You’re like a rom com addict. This is the scenario where you fall in love and whatever with a person you had connections with in high school. Or it is where the nerd gets the jock. Not like I’m calling you a nerd or-.”

“I get it, but I doubt I will see him again so that’s not happening. Plus, those rom coms didn’t include Gen. If Gen was cast in a rom com, that's the end; Gen would get the guy and the actual nice girl would end up nowhere.”

Even though Gen broke up with him in their junior year of high school, of course they still got back together because that’s just what Gen and Peter do. Lara Jean still followed them both on Instagram so she knew everything about when they broke up and when they eventually got back together. At that moment, Peter was single but not for long. It had been more than a few times that Gen cheated on him but his ignorant self didn’t see the signs and only caught her once.

“I know right. That sneaky bitch always gets him. Everytime.”

“It's fine. The news about them is ancient history. I mean why would I care about gossip from high school? It’s been six years so I’m sure I’m fine.”

“No LJ. That’s bullshit. Anyway, you guys would have looked so cute together. Not to lie, but that letter should have gotten you at least one date because I swear he had the biggest crush on you in middle school, especially after that hot kiss.”

“Please don’t bring that up. He already talked about it. I don’t need a blast to the past and that kiss was from spin the bottle.”

“Which means it was fate and that's pretty hot.”

“Let’s just drop it, ok? Today was only a one time thing because when am I ever going to see him again.” Lara Jean tried to relax about meeting Peter and after awhile she checked her phone only to find a DM to her from him.

Shit.

Peter: Nice seeing you Covey.

She sank into her bed and wanted it to swallow her whole if that meant she wouldn’t have to interact with Peter. Lara Jean ended up ignoring it and fell asleep. 

BEEP. BEEP.

She woke up with her alarm sounding and went to work at the law firm like she always did for the past month. Forgetting all about Peter, she enjoyed her normal day at work.

A week later, she was adjusting her parking in a garage to go to a cafe when someone walked behind her car just before she started to back out. Lara Jean heard a knock on her window and slowly opened the door to get out. She lifted her head just to see what she had tried so hard to avoid, Peter K.

“Covey. I thought you were ignoring me or something but here we are. Just like in high school, right? You know, when you did exactly the same thing. I mean it was exactly the same. Guess your still a bad driver,” said Peter while smirking.

“Oh my god Kavinsky I am so sorry. Seriously I could’ve run you over.” Tears were piling up in her eyes as she was shaking. 

“Relax, Covey. I’m experienced with this sort of thing,” he chuckles quietly to himself. Then, he noticed her eyes and quickly responded.

“Seriously it’s fine,” giving her a reassuring smile.

“Peter, if you bring up one more thing from high school I will run you over for real,” she replied while wiping her tears. 

“Hey hey hey. How about we catch up for real? I know this cafe really nearby that we can walk to because we know that you may be a danger on the road and everything.”

“I actually have to go to work.”

“Come on, Covey. It’s 12. I’m sure you were just on your way to lunch so have it with me.”

“Fine. But your buying me a mocha sugar doughnut.”

“Hey, how did you know there was mocha sugar doughnuts there?”

“Because I was just heading there,” Lara Jean stubbornly said.

“Wait are you following me or something?”

“I swear if you say one more thing about me… my car is right there,” she said while pointed to her Toyota.

“Fine, Covey. Let’s go.”

How could she say no to this beautiful boy she once loved? Sadly, she couldn’t. Even after all those years.

Walking into the cafe felt nostalgic. It felt just like the Corner Cafe, so she felt at home even though she was far from it. They sat at a table near the jukebox and after they ordered food, Peter brought up how they were best friends.

“Remember when we were kids. Do you even remember the first we met?”

“No.” Lara Jean realized she hadn’t even thought about them as children in a long time. She always saw him as the popular jock who played lacrosse and someone who could get any girl he pleased. 

“Well, we were at an assembly and I saw your backpack,” he continued. At first she thought he was making it all up until he said,” and I saw your name in glittery letters. I thought your hair was beautiful and everything.” She suddenly realized that he wasn’t lying. Hours went into getting her name on her backpack and how could he remember those specific details?

“You said my hair was beautiful," she said quietly.

“What?”

“I’ve never gotten a compliment on my looks,” she said shyly.

“Bullshit. I thought you were the hottest girl in the grade.”

“But Gen was always prettier along with basically every other girl you hung out with.”

“Can I tell you honestly what happened in my head when we were younger because, you know, we’re adults now?”

“Umm sure.”

“I always had a crush on you but Gen took action first and then I fell for her. Everyone had a crush on her so when I got the opportunity, I took it.” Lara Jean bit her lip to prevent her from having a wide grin she couldn’t take back. 

“You what? Had a crush on me?” She giggled quietly in delight.

“Yea. Yea. At least you wouldn’t have been a bitch and cheated on me, but apparently I don’t know you know since we stopped being friends in high school. Now why’s that?”

“Gen.” 

“Gen what?”

“She was jealous when we kissed in spin the bottle. What a psycho.”

“I’m really sorry.” Peter had never looked so sincere. He had a hint of anger on his face. 

“It’s ok. The past is in the past.”

“It was really nice catching up with you. Maybe we’ll see each other soon. Something better than a last minute cafe date. Something like dinner?” 

“Sure.” 

Peter gave her a casual hug and left. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute. 

Peter Kavinsky called it a last minute cafe DATE. Peter Kavinsky, the lacrosse jock and most popular guy in high school, asked me to get dinner with him. Peter Kavinsky is the Peter K who she had a crush on. Lara Jean’s 13 year old self couldn’t contain herself. Lara Jean’s 22 year old self had her heart flutter and as she went to bed, she couldn’t stop seeing Peter.

She woke up for work like another normal day, except for she got another DM from Peter. 

Peter: Hey Covey. Dinner @7. I’ll pick you up. K?

A smile crept on her face as she replied

Lara Jean: Ok, Kavinsky.

“Hey LJ, why are you smiling so much?” asked Chris.

“I’m not smiling that much.” She tried to wipe off the smile on her face, but it was almost impossible.

“Holy shit. Did this have to do with Peter? Of course it did. Girl, by the end of the month, you are losing your V card.”

“Chris! It’s not like I’m in love with him-”

“I knew it! Just admit it. Your head of heels for Peter because seriously, I haven’t seen you this happy since I don’t even know when. Probably when you got into UNC or something.”

“I’m stopping this conversation.”

At 7, she waiting on the couch, eyeing the door. Fifteen minutes had passed and still no Peter. Lara Jean knew a guy like Peter would never actually take her on a date. Of course he wouldn’t show. 

DING.

She swung the door open and Peter was there. Finally.

“So much for picking me up at 7.”

“Covey, I’m really sorry, but if you start lecturing me, we’re going to lose our reservation.”

“Ok where are we going? Seriously, you didn’t need to make a reservation. I would’ve been completely be happy to grab a bite at a diner or something.”

“Gotta treat an old friend”

“Wow lovebirds. I want you, Peter, to bring back my Lara Jean by- actually she can just stay in your apartment or something. I’ll see you in the morning LJ?” Lara Jean whipped her head around seeing Chris with a slight grin. 

“Chris we are not ‘lovebirds’ and I will definitely not be spending the night at Peter’s. Right Peter?” Lara Jean eyed him.

Peter ignored everything and said,” Hey Chris.”

“Hey my bitchy cousin’s ex-boyfriend.”

“How sincere…” Peter rolled his eyes as he put his hand on Lara Jean’s back, leading her out the door. When his hand toucher her back, she let her hair fall over her to hide her unhideable smile.

As they got out off the taxi, Peter stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, staring at a stunning, blonde girl. Genevieve. Instead of talking to her, he faced Lara Jean. “Just go with me please.” His eyes were focused on her and looked desperate. He cupped her cheeks with his hands and leaned down to reach Lara Jean’s lips. When their lips touched, butterflies came to her stomach, but instead of pulling away, she instinctively winded her arms around his neck. Peter’s hands came down to the back of her thighs and she felt the lift as she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

Just like in the rom coms like Chris said. Of course a guy like Peter would be this smooth. 

Peter deepened the kiss and Lara Jean forgot that Gen was even there, feeling like they were the only ones there. In the background, she could hear New Yorkers clapping and then eventually hearing Gen screeching, “PETER GRANT KAVINSKY!” He simply ignored her as she stormed off.

He broke off the kiss and said,“Thank you. It was a pleasure doing business with you.”

Even though she didn’t know what he was talking about, she replied,” the pleasure was all mine.” Her cheeks turned bright red as he lead her into the restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

“Covey, let me explain what just happened.”

“Yea sure.” Lara Jean was pretty confused about what just happened but she like it, which scared her.

“I’m so done with Gen and apparently she can’t take a hint so I gave her the biggest hint there was. So that is why I kissed you.”

“How romantic,” Lara Jean said without trying to sound too hurt about his real intentions. She tried to be sarcastic to hide her true feelings about him that was hidden deep down inside her.

“I’m really sorry that you were dragged into this mess.” She could see the sincerity on Peter’s face even in the dim lighted restaurant, until his face had a slight grin on it.

“Wait, since Gen’s gonna be in town for a few days, trying to win me back and everything, how about we fake date,” he said before quickly adding,”just when she’s around or when her minions are spying on us. Plus, we can catch up since we’re old friends and everything.”

“Um. I’m gonna have to pass. I don’t want to be your girlfriend, no offense.”

“No. It will be fake.”

Still unsure, Lara Jean asked,”And what’s in it for me? I fake date you and I get nothing because that is such a nice bargain on my part.” 

“I thought I was enough.” As soon as she heard his chuckle, she started to stand up from the table before Peter quickly grabbed her wrist.

“Please. What do you want?”

She thought about it for a minute because whenever someone asked for what she wanted, she instantly forgets everything she does want.  
“You have to drive me to Virginia, because obviously I’m not going to drive all the way down there myself and plane tickets costs too much for a quick trip. I haven’t seen Kitty and Daddy since winter break,” she said as she sat back down. It wasn’t the most fair deal, but her family was worth it.

“Deal.”

Peter reached his hand over the table and Lara Jean took his hand for a firm shake. 

The next morning, Lara Jean woke up and immediately thought about last night.

She became Peter Kavinsky’s fake girlfriend. Lara Jean instantly regretted her poor judgements and imagined Gen murdering her or plotting her revenge.

“Peter what are you doing here?” Lara Jean heard from outside the door.

“I see you haven’t changed from last night, Chris. I mean I love these warm welcomes.”

Lara Jean jumped out of bed and ran to the door.

“Wow, you look… like you just woke up.” She rolled her eyes at Peter’s remark, trying not to punch him right in that moment.

“Because I did,” mumbled Lara Jean, realizing she was wearing her UNC sweatpants and plain black tee. 

“Well Chris, I was going to take my girlfriend to get coffee.” Chris’s eyes widened and squealed.

“LJ, I knew you could charm the king of the cafeteria crowd into going on a date with you, but boyfriend this soon. I’ve never been prouder.”

“Let me just get changed and then we can go.”

As soon as they left her apartment, she turned to Peter and said,”I didn’t know we were telling everyone how we’re together or whatever this is.”

“I’ll be coming around a lot more so get used to it.”

They stopped by Starbucks and saw Genevieve through the glass window. He immediately wrapped his arm around her shoulders before stepping in. 

Gen was eyeing them whole time and they both knew it. After getting their coffee, he leaned over the table and kissed Lara Jean. She was startled at first but kissed him back until she peeked and saw Gen trying to casually leave. 

“I’m not into PDA.”

“Then why did you kiss back?”

“Because Gen was right there and I saved face so I suggest we make a contract.”

“Wow, getting all legal on me, Covey. But fine if you want to.”

“No kissing.”

“But we just kissed.” 

They argued and decided they would only kiss in front of Genevieve. 

“I need something good here, because you gotta contribute to the team. Teamwork makes the dreamwork.” 

“Fine. You can but your hand in my back pocket.”

“Huh?” Peter’s eyebrows raised questionably.

“Sixteen Candles? It’s the opening image. Come on. You can’t have lived twenty-two years and not have watched a single John Hughes movie.” Lara Jean has questioned Peter’s whole life in that one moment because how could he have not watch at least one?

“Nope.”

“Rule 2: Peter will watch Sixteen Candles with Lara Jean.”

“Ok but if we watch your favorite movie, you have to watch mine, Fight Club.”

“Fight what?”

“Oh come on. Seriously? It’s the best movie to watch because we’re doing this. I mean the first rule is to keep this a secret and not tell anyone. Make it a double feature.”

Lara Jean scribbled it down and the contract ended up looking like this: 

Contract:  
No kissing unless it’s in front of Gen  
Peter will watch Sixteen Candles with Lara Jean and Lara Jean will watch Fight Club with Peter   
Peter can put his hand in Lara Jean’s back pocket  
Peter will take Lara Jean to work everyday  
Movie night every Tuesday and Friday  
Lara Jean will have to go to Peter’s parties  
Under no circumstances will they tell the truth to anyone but themselves

“Ok now sign it.” Lara Jean made two boxes for both of them to sign their name.

“Are you serious?”

Lara Jean shrugged. “It’s good practice I guess because your girlfriend is a lawyer.”

“Right.”

Lara Jean took Peter’s hand one he had finished signing and they walked to her law firm.

Everything was going fine between Peter and Lara Jean. They watched both movies and one night, Peter brought up Greg’s party. Greg was an old lacrosse teammate, Peter’s best friend, and the richest person in the school. Of course he could afford the best apartment in New York City and just like before, he would throw the craziest party. 

Her first reaction was “no way.” She’d rather be in her pajamas trying to perfect her chocolate chip cookie recipe, but Peter had somehow persuaded her to go anyway, saying it was in the contract. She made Chris go of course knowing Gen would be there to ruin everything. 

Stepping into Greg’s apartment was like in high school when she went to just one party, to see how it was before she graduated. She gripped onto Peter’s hand tighter. 

“Hey Greg. Long time since you’ve thrown one of these.”

“Hey man. Largie! Never thought you’d come to my party again. Haven’t seen you since that one time.”

“Hi Gabe,” she said shyly.

“She’ll probably come to more since she’s my girlfriend now.” Peter grinned at her like how she’d see him look at Gen, like he was the luckiest guy in the world.

“Wow. Largie’s your girlfriend?”

“Yeah so we’ll catch up later right?”

“For sure.”

Peter put his arm around her waist and walked in the party. 

“Hey, I’m going to get us some drinks,” he said lowly in her ear. She nodded and plopped herself on the couch, trying not to draw too much attention to herself.

“Lara Jean!”

She looked up and she was pleasantly surprised. It was Lucas.

“I heard you and Kavinsky were dating. It’s probably the hottest news since his break up with the she devil. Nice job by the way.”

“Where did you hear that?” Lara Jean knew she’d have to deal with everyone being surprised that Peter would choose her when she wasn’t as gorgeous as Gen. She groaned.

“Everyone is talking about it. By everyone, I mean everyone.”

She immediately changed the topic to Lucas’s life in New York. They had catched up once in a while, but she hadn’t seen him in two months. 

Peter came holding two cups and greeted Lucas, who left soon after, leaving the two alone. 

“There’s Gen so act like you’re in love with me, even though that shouldn’t be hard,” he said while pointing to Genevieve in a subtle way.

Lara Jean rolled her eyes but nodded anyway. 

Gen walked towards them and said,”hey, you two. I didn’t know that Peter would choose a girl like you Lara Jean.”

He squeezed her hand tighter and said,”Leave her alone, Gen.” His voice was form yet soft from the years of their relationship.

“Don’t worry. I won’t try to steal him away from you because I actually got a boyfriend. Maybe we should go on a double date or something.”

“Sure, Gen.” Lara Jean spoke up. She wouldn’t be trampled by a person like Genevieve.

“Text you the details later,” she said as she walked away.

“We don’t have to do anything with her if you don’t want to,” Peter said.

“No, it’s fine. We’re trying to show off our relationship so might as well,” Lara Jean said confidently. 

“Thanks,” he said and snuggled closer to her. 

She caught Gen stealing glances at them, and she faced Peter. Lara Jean felt bolder and kissed him on the cheek. He grinned as a reply and leaned in for a real kiss. They could feel Gen’s eyes on them as they made out on the couch. Peter pulled her on his lap hugged her closer to him while she cupped his cheeks in her hands. 

“Pleasure doing business with you, Kavinsky.”

Peter chuckled before saying,”Pleasure was all mine, Covey.”

When she got to her apartment, her phone chimed.

@p_kavinsky tagged you in a photo  
The pleasure was all mine bae <3  
Photo creds to Greg

It was a picture of her kissing his cheek, trying to make Gen jealous. There was a huge fish tank behind them and the room was dark, lit up with fairy lights around them. 

“Looks like a picture out of rom com. Damn Chris was right,” Lara Jean thought. 

@larajeancovey: Bae? You dork  
@p_kavinsky: A dork in love

“Covey, Gen wants us to have a double date tonight with her boyfriend.”

“Ok, just tell me when and where.”

“Ok.”

“Bye.”

“Thanks. Bye.”

After her phone call with Peter, Lara Jean paced across the room for fifteen minutes before Chris stopped her.

“LJ, why are you pacing?”

“I’m going on a double date tonight with Gen and her boyfriend.”

“Holy shit. You know she’s gonna try to steal your man, right?”

Lara Jean slowly nodded.

“What do I do?” She groaned at the thought of facing her tormentor in high school. 

“You fucking got this. Your above her, not the other way around.”

“Thanks, Chris.”

“Now come on, let’s go shopping. We need to make you look hot.”

Lara Jean ended up putting on a black crop top, ripped jeans, a lacy black joker, and her boots she got from Etsy. She wore her down. Her hair was always that way after one time Peter commented on how he like her hair down. 

“Wow. You look hot,” Peter said as soon as he saw her, making her blush. 

They sat at a booth, waiting for Gen and her boyfriend, Mark. When they arrived, they all stood up and greeted each other.

“Did you know Mark is a Calvin Klein model?” Gen bragged.

“Lara Jean is a lawyer at a really successful firm,” Peter showed off. He smiled at Lara Jean and kissed her cheek. “I’m so proud of you, babe.”

She wasn’t used to being called pet names.

“Thanks,” she replied before leaning on his shoulder. He instinctively wrapped his arm around her.

“I should get us some drinks from the bar, be right back,” Mark said. 

“No, you don’t have to. I got this,” Peter said while already getting up out of his seat. 

“I should help,” Gen said and she got up before Mark could say anything. 

After a few minutes, they were still not back so Lara Jean excused herself to go to the bathroom only to find them arguing about getting back together at the bar. She pretended not to notice Gen’s hand on his arm as she walked over to them. 

“I didn’t know you were this helpless without me. Seriously, drinks are not that hard to get,” she said playfully to Peter.

“Guess it’s hard to live without you,” he replied with a wink. Gen stared viciously at the two. 

When they all arrived back to the table, Mark looked up and said,”Sorry guys. I have this last minute launch party that I really need to head to.”

“I’ll go with you. Maybe another time?” Gen said with a fake smile.

“Yea, of course,” Lara Jean replied with a fake smile to return Gen’s. 

As soon as they left, Peter said,”Thanks for the save.”

“What were you and Gen arguing about anyway? I didn’t hear any of the specifics.”

“She said that you were only a rebound and I’d leave you the second she asked for me back. She just makes me so angry sometimes.”

“It’s ok. Gen will get it soon enough that you’re with me and not her.”

“If you keep this act up and dress like that, I might have to keep you for a little longer. But maybe some cookies can seal the deal.” Peter winked at her.

Lara Jean blushed and said,”You really think I’m hot?”

“Of course. Your were always hot. Why do you think I didn’t let you respin in spin the bottle that one time?”

“Thanks. I’ve never been called that before.”

“That’s bullshit. Gen has nothing on your style.”

Lara Jean spent the rest of the night smiling. When they got in the taxi, she started to shut her eyes, but still trying to fight sleep.

“Come here,” Peter said while gesturing to his shoulder.

She nodded and fell asleep comfortably, her head fitting perfectly on his chest. When she woke up, she was already in her bed, wearing the same clothes as the night before, but without her choker, jacket, and shoes.

“Chris, I swear I slept in a taxi so why am I here?” she asked. She wiped her eyes.

“Yeah PK carried you in the apartment bridal style. I hate to admit it, but he was a real gentlemen last night.”

She smiled all day.

Lara Jean: Thanks for getting me up to my room last night. I heard it was bridal style.

Peter: Anytime for my girlfriend


	3. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go back to their roots, starting with a high school reunion party to going back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated this is a few days so here it is. Thank you for leaving kudos and reading! As always, enjoy!

The one Greg threw a small party for a little high school reunion party, and of course they would have a game of spin the bottle. Lara Jean’s heart raced every single time it spun and thankfully, it hadn't landed on her yet. Her heart stopped when it was Peter’s turn.

It felt like the bottle spun forever until it landed on Genevieve. 

“Don’t worry, Kavinsky. I don’t bite,” she said. 

Peter looked torn between refusing or stubbornly giving her a kiss. 

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” everyone chanted except Gen, Peter, and Lara Jean. 

Peter attempted to give Gen a peck, but she pulled him close to her and continued the kiss. He quickly pushed her away, said,”What the hell? I have a girlfriend,” and went back toward Lara Jean.

Once he sat next to her, Lara Jean calmly said,”It’s ok. It’s just a game.” She kissed him on the cheek to reassure him which made him nod.

“I guess it’s my turn.” She spun the bottle and it landed on Greg. Lara Jean didn’t know what to do. She couldn't just kiss her fake boyfriend's best friend.

Thankfully, Greg moved the bottle until it pointed towards Peter which made him grin, grateful for his friend. He leaned in to kiss Lara Jean and when he was about to pull away, she surprisingly deepened the kiss. She was breathless from it, feeling like there was all the time in the world. 

“Why couldn’t you have moved the bottle before, man?” asked Peter.

“Because I’m not gonna kiss my best friend’s girlfriend. That’s just messed up,” replied Greg.

Peter raised his eyebrows. “And making me kiss my ex-girlfriend in front of my girlfriend isn’t messed up?”

“Point taken.”

The game quickly died down after. 

“I’m sorry that happened.”

“Peter, it wasn’t your fault.”

His head was in Lara Jean’s lap as she played with his hair. He couldn’t stop apologizing about the kiss between him and Gen. After an hour, the party started to end.

“Come on, Covey. Let’s get out of here. You down for a movie?”

“Always.”

They went back to her apartment by themselves. Chris decided to stick around with Lucas and get more buzzed than she already was which would end up with her passing out on Greg’s couch. Lara Jean always caught herself every once in awhile thinking about how she could be with the most popular guy in high school watching a John Hughes movies. 

Lara Jean woke up on the couch and the first thing she heard was,”fuck.”

“Peter, is that you?” she asked groggily. 

“Yeah it’s me, Covey. We accidentally fell asleep on the couch during the movie.”

“What’s wrong? Didn’t expect you to start cursing this early in the morning.”

“It’s almost noon.”

She stretched and slowly walked toward him. “You’re avoiding the question.”

“Remember when we were supposed to go to Virginia?” She nodded and Peter continued. “My dad is coming. I just can’t deal with him anymore. How am I supposed to forgive him when he tries to come into my life and just walk right out a second later?”

“Peter, I am so sorry.”

“Don’t apologize for my dad,” he said angrily. Immediately, he calmly responded,”I’m sorry I snapped.”

Lara Jean put her hand on her arm and lead them to the couch. “Nothing to worry about.” She tried to give him a small smile.

“I don’t want him to hurt Owen and my mom anymore than he already has.”

“I know you’ve tried. It’s not like I would forget that summer when… he left. Here, if he really doesn’t change, then you can be angry all you want. Just… give him a chance and in no way is it your fault if he does the same thing. Ok? I don't want you to regret anything when your older when it's his fault and not yours.”

“Ok. Can you come with me?” he asked hesitantly.

“If that’s what it takes, of course.”

He crawled into her arms and they stayed silent. She held onto him as long as he needed it, gently stroking his hair. 

On Friday, she put on her apron and got all her ingredients for the masterpiece she called the chocolate chip cookie. She also planned on making brownies since Peter was always talking about his mom making them for him every time he came home. 

Just as she was about to start, she heard the door ring. Of course it was Peter. He was always at her apartment. At this point, he should just pay rent because sometimes he just passes out on the couch. 

“You were going to go to a party in a cupcake apron?”

“Ha. Ha. If you came to make fun of my apron, then you should just go,” she said, annoyed. “I was actually gonna make cookies and brownies for our trip tomorrow.”

“Then skip the party. Your treats only come once in a while,” he said while stepping closer to her.

“Are you kidding? I bake all the time.” Lara Jean put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips. 

“Yeah but you don’t save any for me. And I’m your boyfriend.”

“Fake. Fake boyfriend.”

“Right,” he said softly.

She spotted that she had hurt him a little. “Fine. I’ll bake more often just for you,” she said. She softened up to make him feel better.

“Ok so get to it. I really need to see how your ‘perfect’ chocolate chip cookies are. You're always bragging about them.”

“But you have to help.”

“Anything for my girl.”

She blushed.

She thought, his girl. No. It’s fake so I can’t get my hopes up. He’s only a dream, lasts for one night but that’s it.

At one point, flour got on her face and Peter gently brushed it off with the back of his hand. She swears her heart stopped for just that minute and it felt like she couldn’t breathe. 

“Mmm. Smells so good in here. Seriously Covey, you’ve been holding out on me.”

As soon as she pulled them out, Peter grabbed a napkin and pick it up. He waited a few minutes for it to cool down before breaking off a big piece. He broke off another piece and blew the steam rising from them before handing it to Lara Jean. 

“On three. 1.”

“2,” she replied.

“3.”

“Cheers!”

“Oh my god. This is heaven on Earth,” Peter said with his mouth full.

He took out his phone and snapped a selfie. She went on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek while he stuck his tongue out. 

“Definitely Instagram worthy. Caption ideas?” he asked.

“My one and only snack.”

“That’s a little edgy for you,” he joked.

She blushed but she was quick on her feet and said,”but it's not for you.”

“True. Be the first one to comment?"

“Of course lover boy,” Lara Jean said while pulling out her phone. 

Lara Jean: Me or the cookie?

Peter: The cookie ;)

“Wow thanks. I love being second best to a cookie,” she said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

“You were never second best, Covey.”

It was finally the weekend they both went home to Virginia and of course, Lara Jean stocked up on the snacks, Korean yogurt smoothies, Pocky, and her homemade chocolate chip cookies and brownies. 

“You’re gonna make me lose all my muscles,” Peter said once he saw all the food.

“Can I play some music?”

“You’re in luck. My caffeine just kicked in. I can’t handle music without waking up,” he said, handing her the aux cord. 

Taylor Swift started playing in the car.

“Come on, Covey. I don’t think me or my car can handle this.”

“Did you know this is the song that played when I ran into you that day we saw each other in New York?”

“Then this is my new favorite song.” Peter chuckled.

“Very funny.”

“I’m serious. The chances of meeting your childhood best friend after all these years is slim. I guess Taylor Swift is my lucky charm. Gimme some credit, I don’t live under a rock,” he said before singing along. 

After hours of singing and snacking, they finally arrived at Lara Jean’s childhood home. They walked in and was greeted with a loud screech.

“Lara Jean! I can’t believe you’re here,” Kitty said before embracing her. And she looked up. 

“And who’s this?”

Peter replied before Lara Jean could say anything. "The boyfriend, Peter Kavinsky. You seriously don’t remember me kid? I used to come to this house all the time.”

“Don’t call me kid. It’s Katherine,” she said, putting her hands on her hips.

“But everyone calls you Kitty.”

“But you can call me Katherine.”

“Whatever you say,” he said and chuckled. 

“Why is it so loud in-Lara Jean? I can’t believe your home,” her dad exclaimed. 

“Surprise,” she said before hugging him tightly. 

“And is that Peter Kavinsky?”

“Yes, Dr. Covey. I am actually Lara Jean’s boyfriend.” She almost forgot he was still there after seeing her dad. 

“I always knew this was going to happen. Lara Jean had the biggest crush on you, right sweetie?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” she muttered.

“Please, call me Dan. Do you want to stay for dinner? I can whip something up in less than an hour.”

“Actually, Lara Jean and I were going to go to my house for dinner and I would bring her back by 11. I mean if that’s ok.”

“Of course it’s ok. As long as I get her for the rest of the weekend.”

“It’s a deal,” he said as he grinned.

“See you Daddy. Bye Kitty! I love you,” she said before she dragged Peter out of her house. 

They finally reached his house. 

“We’re going to be ok. You know that right?” she asked reassuringly.

“Yeah. Can I hold your hand?”

She nodded and took his hand. He squeezed her hand tightly but she didn’t mind. 

“Hey, Dad. This is my girlfriend, Lara Jean.”

Peter’s mom rushed out in her apron, holding a spatula. His dad looked so much like Peter and he just stood there, trying not to look as uncomfortable as he felt inside.

“Nice to meet you,” he said politely.

“Oh my god. Lara Jean, I haven’t seen you since middle school. You’ve grown into a beautiful young woman,” said Ms. Kavinsky. 

“Wow. I can’t believe you remember me.” Lara Jean was pleasantly surprised. She hasn’t been to Peter’s house in years.

“How could I forget you? Peter wouldn’t stop talking about you,” she said with a chuckle, making Lara Jean blush. 

“Mom,” Pete said firmly. 

“Sorry,” she replied quietly.

His dad was just standing there, observing the conversation. They heard footsteps rush down the stairs.

“Owen! Come here baby bro.”

“I’m not if you call me baby again.” 

“Fine.”

The two brothers embraced and Lara Jean thought all was going well so far. Peter had on a dark blue button down. She knew he was trying to look nice for his family and especially his dad. 

“Dinner will be ready in ten minutes,” Ms. Kavinsky yelled from the kitchen. 

“So Dad. How are you?” She saw that their small talk was awkward, but at least Peter was trying.

“You shouldn’t ask about me. You’re an adult. Please, tell me about your life in New York City,” Peter’s Dad said sincerely.

Peter looked a little annoyed that his dad completely avoided his question. They continued to small talk.

Lara Jean wandered into the kitchen. 

“Ms. Kavinsky, do you need any help?”

“Thank you for the offer, but there is no need. Just tell me about you and Peter.”

She talked about how they ran into each other and Ms. Kavinsky would comment on how romantic it was. 

“I can tell you’re a good influence on him. I wasn’t sure if he was going to come today but obviously you pushed him. I couldn’t imagine he would willingly come here by himself so thank you.”

“Seriously, it’s not a big deal. I’m just happy to help.”

They headed back to the dining room and saw Mr. Kavinsky on his phone and Peter staring at him, not paying attention anymore.

“I’m sorry but I gotta head out. My son got an allergic reaction,” Mr. Kavinsky said. 

As soon as he left, Peter rushed up to his room after excusing himself. Lara Jean raced after him. 

“Shit. I knew this was going to happen. Who the fuck would do this? Him, of course. Owen…” His face fell.

She sat beside him on his bed and pulled him onto her shoulder. 

“I’m here for you. Just tell what to do and I’ll do it.”

He nodded. “Can you just hold me?”

“Yeah.”

She wrapped her arms around him. He was broken. Lara Jean could feel his silent tears rolling onto her. 

His mother eventually came up and brought two plates of food. Her face fell as soon as she saw her son, but decided to leave the two of them alone. Lara Jean mouthed “thank you.” Ms. Kavinsky nodded and left.

“Come on. You have to eat. I can’t take care of you if you die of starvation.”

Peter smiled a little and ate. Afterwards, he asked if she could stay. 

“I just need to tell my dad. I’ll be right back, ok?”

He nodded.

“Daddy, can I stay at the Kavinsky’s?... yea it’s kind of emergency… it’s really not my place to tell you… of course… I’ll be back in the morning… I love you. Bye.”

She came back to find Peter changed into his sweatpants and a loose t-shirt.

“You can borrow one of my tees. I don’t know if you wanna sleep with your normal clothes on.”

“Ok,” she replied hesitantly.

His shirt fit like a dress. It was comfortable and long on her. She sat with her back leaning on the wall and pulled Peter towards her. His head rested on her lap and she delicately ran her fingers through his hair. She didn’t know who fell asleep first, but she woke up exactly how they were last night. Peter was still in her arms. She cupped his cheek in her hand. 

A few minutes later, he woke up.

“Covey, have you been sitting up right the whole night. I’m really sorry for dropping all this shit on you.” 

“It’s alright. I just want you to be ok,” she said softly.

They stayed there in silence until she asked,”what do you wanna do know?”

“Anything. As long as you’re by my side.”

She smiled. “Come on. We’ll have breakfast at my place.” 

They both got dressed and Lara Jean wore Peter’s sweatshirt and her shorts that she wore under her dress. 

When they got in the car, she texted her dad.

Lara Jean: Can you make breakfast for Peter too? Cinnamon toast is his favorite.

Daddy: Anything for my daughter

Lara Jean: Please don’t ask any questions about last night while Peter’s around.

Daddy: Anything for my daughter 

Lara Jean: Tell Kitty. Be right there. I love you and I’ll see you soon.

When they arrived, they smelled the cinnamon. 

“There’s cinnamon toast,” Lara Jean said to Peter while smiling brightly.

“You remember,” Peter said, starting to genuinely smile, the first one since last night.

“Come on.” Lara Jean dragged him to the kitchen. 

The whole time, they were all laughing and smiling. Kitty especially liked Peter, feeling like she got an older brother. Dr. Covey approved right after he cracked the first joke. 

They were sitting next to each other on the couch and Kitty was lying on her stomach. They were all watching the Golden Girls. 

“I know you didn’t have to do this so I just wanna say I’m really thankful to have you in my life,” Peter said lowly in her ear.

Lara Jean patted in the area right in front of her. Not long after, Peter's head rested in her lap and she ran her hands through his hair. It just felt natural.

“I love when you play with my hair.”

“And I love playing with it.” 

They looked at each other for a second, Peter looking like he was going to kiss her, but Lara Jean looked back up at the screen. She knew she couldn’t have him.


	4. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh is not being Josh. He's too late and Lara Jean doesn't feel the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support. I updated!!! YAYYY. Also, it's a long weekend, yea I'm still in high school, SO I should be updating more of my works. It's pretty hard to end them :( So check out my other fanfics (shameless self promo)...

Lara Jean’s Dad was called in for work and Kitty was at a birthday party.

"I swear my younger sister has a better social life than me," Lara Jean thought.

She had to walk Jamie Fox-Pickle and as she was walking, she saw the boy next door, Josh Sanderson. 

“Lara Jean. I haven’t seen you in a while,” he said. His face lit up.

“Hey, Josh. How have you been doing?” It was a little awkward since he was Margot’s ex-boyfriend and they recently got back together. On top of that, they hadn’t seen each other in a few months. The fact she had the biggest crush on him when they were younger made it the most awkward.

“I just need to get this off my chest before I don’t see you again. I know you live pretty far away. Lara Jean, I’m in love with you. Margot doesn’t know, but I have always been in love with you.”

“Josh-“ and then he kissed her. 

She immediately pulled away and screamed no.

“Margot isn’t here but this isn’t right. I know you know I had a crush on you, but I love my family more than anyone else. If you thought I would choose you over them, then you don't know me at all.”

She walked away, wiping tears from her eyes, but there were just too many. Her vision was blurry. Lara Jean ignored every scream from Josh saying to come back, but he didn’t bother to chase her.

When she got home, she got a call from Peter.

“Peter, what's going on?” She sniffled and couldn’t stop using her sleeve as a tissue.

“Um. Nothing much. Lara Jean, are you ok?” He only called her Lara Jean when something was serious.

“Can you come to my house?”

“I’ll be right there.”

After there phone call, she sat on the porch and continued to sob.

Five minutes later, she heard “what happened?” She looked up to see Peter, who looked worried but also angry. He sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. 

“Josh kissed me, but he’s still with Margot.” 

“Where is that fucker?”

“Peter don’t. I don’t wanna make things worse. I need to tell Margot.” Her voice broke every time she talked but she was especially firm in that moment.

“I’ll do it. You can’t talk right now. You just cry on my shoulder, ok?”

Lara Jean nodded and leaned back onto him as he stroked her hair the same way she did with him after the dinner with his dad.

“Hey Margot… it’s Peter Kavinsky… yeah I’m Lara Jean’s boyfriend… that’s not really important right now… Josh kissed her and she pulled back so don’t get mad at her… ok.”

“Margot wants to talk to you.”

Lara Jean nodded, prepared for the worst.

“I can’t believe he kissed you. Are you ok?” Margot asked with a sense of urgency.

“I’m fine. But aren't you mad? I’m so sorry-“

“Don’t be. It wasn’t your fault and don’t cry. I’m not mad and I need you to tell me that you’ll be ok while I go deal with things.”

“I’ll be ok.”

“Ok, I’ll check back in an hour or so. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

When the phone call ended, Lara Jean was relieved but she couldn’t stop crying and Peter refused to leave her alone.

“It’s getting a little chilly out here.” Peter slid off his bomber jacket and placed it on Lara Jean.

“We can go inside if you want,” she said and turned to look up at him.

“Nah. We can stay and watch the sunset.”

“Ok. Thank you.” Lara Jean snuggled into Peter’s body, and he cradled her and soothed her. 

When she fell asleep on his lap, he started to carry her and headed to her room. Her eyes blinked open on the stairs.

“Peter, I can walk,” she mumbled.

“But you don’t want to walk. Go back asleep,” he said softly.

She did as she was told. Lara Jean woke up to darkness in her room and Peter, on his phone sitting right next to her. She was carefully tucked in.

“What time is it?” she asked groggily.

“You’re awake, sleepy head. You missed dinner. I hope it’s ok, but I told your dad about Josh and told him not to do anything before you were awake in case he was planning on murdering Sanderson.”

“Oh ok.”

“Come on, let’s get you something to eat.”

Lara Jean took his hand and followed him downstairs. When they got to the kitchen, he heated some chicken for her. Peter stayed with her until she finished her food.

“Thank you for staying this long.”

“I have your back. Just tell me what’s wrong and I’ll be there, ok?”

Lara Jean nodded. Tears were coming in her eyes as she walked toward Peter and wrapped her arms around his body and he did the same. They stood there for a long time until her dad cleared her throat.

“I’ll see you after lunch tomorrow? We’ll start to head back at 1. Sound good?”

“Yeah.”

Peter headed to the door and left. As soon as he left, her dad started to hug her.

“I’m so so sorry about Josh.”

“It’s ok. I’m alright now.”

“I like Peter.”

“I like Peter too,” Kitty said.

“How long have you been there?” Lara Jean asked accusingly.

“Long enough. What? He’s hot and nice. Hard combo to find, so good work,” her little sister admitted.

“Thanks? I’m going back to sleep.”

“Ok, honey. We’ll see you in the morning,” her dad replied.

Before she slept, she got a call from Margot, which made her stomach twist. Even though she was still abroad, in England, for her job, Margot was still powerful in Virginia.

“I talked to Josh and we’re over.”

“I’m really sorry Margot.”

“You did nothing wrong. I was really worried about you because you sounded really hurt before. I’m the one who should be sorry.”

“No, you shouldn’t. Are you ok?” 

“No. We have so much history and to throw it all away, especially in one day. I should’ve knew long distance would end up this way. I was smarter when I broke up with him before I went to Scotland.”

Lara Jean could hear her voice break and she rarely cried. Margot excused herself and they said goodnight. 

She slept, imagining she was still laying on Peter’s chest, and smiled the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I have another story called We Got Chemistry so you should definitely read that. Also, in case you were wondering, I wrote this a few weeks ago, before I had an account so... Double the content! Enjoy and feedback is appreciated! Please leave suggestions!


End file.
